1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for applying fertilizer to row crops and, more particularly, to a system for applying fertilizer to row crops throughout the growing season, without irreparably damaging the crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Row crop nitrogen application systems are known in the art. Such systems typically involve a tractor pulling a tool bar. The tool bar is provided with a plurality of disks to cut several slits in the soil. A small trailer, provided with a gas tight tank, trails behind the tool bar and is provided with hosing to direct anhydrous ammonia from within the tank to the tool bar, and then to knives traveling behind the disks. In this manner, anhydrous ammonia is directed into the slits below the surface of the soil to increase the nitrogen content thereof. Application of nitrogen in this manner greatly increases the yield of grasses, such as corn. Although grasses continue to obtain benefit from subsequent nitrogen application, tractors and tool bars typically have clearances too low to apply nitrogen to the soil after the plants have started to grow. Application after the plants have started to emerge from the soil would lead not only to the wide track of the tractor crushing and destroying plants, but would also lead to the low clearance of the tool bar snapping off and killing young plants.
Although it is known in the art to provide high clearance applicators to spray pesticides on growing crops, the high clearance of such applicators typically limits their ability to apply fertilizer directly to the soil. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a system for applying fertilizer to growing plants. The prior art difficulties described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.